Dines avec moi
by KeepAimingVIII
Summary: Regina releva les yeux sur une femme blonde, souriant gentiment, postée devant elle, les mains sur le dossier de la chaise. Elle n'avait pas vu de femmes se présenter jusque-là, ou du moins n'avait pas fait attention. Regina se senti soudainement mal à l'aise par la présence d'une personne de même sexe. SwanQueen OS. AU.
1. Dines avec moi

**Dines avec moi**

Regina était nerveuse. Enfin nerveuse n'était pas le mot approprié. Elle était en réalité terrifiée. Cela était rarement le cas. Elle était plutôt de nature impulsive comme femme, mais là, la situation était différente. Seule attablée, les paumes de ses mains moites, ses yeux ne pouvaient quittées l'aiguille de la pendule se rapprocher de l'heure fatidique. Katherine l'avait convaincu à tenter cette expérience. Cependant, maintenant dans la cage aux lions, Regina se demandait si cela était une bonne idée. Elle n'avait jamais participé à ce genre de chose, n'en voyant pas l'utilité.

Aux grands mots, les grands moyens, avait argumenté sa meilleure amie l'inscrivant avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire ouf. Regina observa les autres personnes attablées également seules. Certaines jouaient avec leurs téléphones, d'autres préparaient des fiches. Dans tous les cas, toutes semblaient savoir comment cela allait se dérouler. Katherine l'avait briffé en remplissant le formulaire. Dix minutes par personnes, ensuite la personne suivante prend la place de la première. Dix minutes pas plus. Si la personne te plait, tu récupères son numéro à l'entrée.

Elles en avaient longuement discuté, Régina essayait désespérément de trouver des arguments pour se défiler et ne pas participer à ça. Seulement, Katherine avait raison. Depuis son arrivée à Boston, six ans plus tôt, Regina n'était sortie avec personne. Elle avait mis sa vie amoureuse entre parenthèse, se concentrant sur son petit garçon, Henry. C'est d'ailleurs sa naissance qui l'avait poussé à prendre ce poste de chirurgien pédiatrique dans cette ville. Les dépenses avaient augmentés, et un enfant a besoin de confort.

Après un bref speech de l'organisme présidant cette démarche, la soirée débuta. Les dix premières minutes avaient été tendues, pour ne pas dire silencieuse. L'homme n'osait pas se présenter, donc Regina avait dû mener la conversation seule. Le deuxième avait été trop bavard, et honnêtement avait une hygiène corporelle quelque peu douteuse. Les hommes se succédaient à la sonnerie, comme prévus. Si les deux premiers avaient maintenu une certaine façade au moment où Regina annonçait, qu'elle avait un enfant, les autres montraient clairement que ce facteur n'était pas le bienvenue. Un avait même quitté la table sans préavis. Regina arrivait même à leur demander de partir, voyant leur grimace quand son fils entrait dans la conversation. Elle commençait à trouver cette idée absurde. Evidemment, sa patience arrivait à expiration, prononçant suivant dès qu'un homme montrait de la négation au fait qu'elle soit mère.

Du coup, sa table restait quasiment vide. C'était certain, le mot avait dû passer que la femme de la table huit était mère. Les hommes ne venaient plus à sa table du coup. A moins que ce ne soit les regards noirs qu'elle leur lançait qui les dissuader de s'assoir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pensé en se rendant à un speed dating ?!

La première vague de prétendant était passé, et l'organisme appelait à une pause. Regina ne bougea pas de sa chaise, jouant avec son portable. Elle délibérait sur son départ. C'est un message de Katherine qui la dissuada de partir de ce bar. Elle avait raison après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre.

Après deux nouvelles tentatives, Regina avait trouvé comment gagner du temps. Elle se présentait la première et surtout accentuait bien sur le fait qu'elle était mère. Le rendez-vous durait du coup entre une à deux minutes, selon la ténacité de l'homme. C'était néanmoins dommage car certains étaient plutôt plaisants à regarder. Mais si un homme n'acceptait pas Henry, alors il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il partage son lit et sa vie. Et puis même si Regina avait eu des propositions pour un soir dans le lot, elle avait fermement fait comprendre qu'elle voulait plus en théorie. Ramener un inconnu à la maison était hors de question.

Elle était seule depuis un peu plus de trois minutes, l'affluence des prétendants s'était réduite. De son doigt, elle jouait à ce jeu qu'Henry avait installé sur son portable pour se distraire quand elle était occupée dans son bureau ou lorsqu'elle cuisinait. Au début, elle le trouvait insignifiant, mais finalement, elle le trouvait marrant. Regina était sûre que son garçon se moquerait d'elle s'il était là à la regarder jouer.

\- Excusez-moi.

Regina releva les yeux sur une femme blonde, souriant gentiment, postée devant elle, les mains sur le dossier de la chaise. Elle n'avait pas vu de femmes se présenter jusque-là, ou du moins n'avait pas fait attention. Regina se senti soudainement mal à l'aise par la présence d'une personne de même sexe.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne suis pas intéressée. Et puis je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, j'ai un fils. Donc j'imagine que vous pouvez partir. Les autres l'ont fait. Regina s'excusa en replongeant son regard sur son téléphone.

Sourcils froncés, confuse, la femme regarda autour d'elle un instant. Des tables de deux personnes, une ambiance bizarre plutôt tendue et inconfortable, une sonnette qui sonne, les hommes qui se lèvent pour changer de partenaire. La blonde comprit rapidement où elle était tombée. Un speed dating.

\- Oh. Je vois la confusion. Elle rigola doucement. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. A vrai dire, ma voiture est tombée en panne non loin de là et la batterie de mon portable est HS. La blonde expliqua à la brune qui releva le regard. Si vous voulez mon avis, je trouve que perdre une occasion de connaitre une si charmante personne parce qu'elle a un fils est stupide.

\- Merci pour le compliment. Tenez. Regina tendit son téléphone vers la blonde qui l'observait gentiment, toujours souriant. Appelez une dépanneuse pour votre voiture.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Alors que la blonde s'éloigna un peu, un homme pris place devant Regina. Les sonneries s'enchainaient, mais l'attention de la femme était en réalité sur la brune. Un homme charmant venait de s'assoir devant elle. Il se présenta du nom de Jeff, flashant ses dents parfaitement blanches, presque éblouissant la brune ainsi que la blonde qui discrètement écoutait la conversation d'une oreille distraite.

\- Je suis ravie de voir une femme aussi ravissante à un speed dating. C'est rare de nos jours. L'homme tenta de séduire la brune, se redressant, souriant pour montrer ses dents parfaites.

\- Je vous remercie Jeff. Si vous le voulais bien, je vais me présenter en premier. Je suis chirurgienne en pédiatrie. Je vis à Boston depuis 6 ans maintenant, depuis la naissance de mon fils pour être exacte.

Le visage de l'homme se ferma en un instant. Son sourire de charmeur de serpent rangé au placard. Sa posture s'effondra également, maintenant avachi sur sa chaise alors que Regina continuait de se présenter rapidement. L'homme soupirait, gesticulait, se tenait mal. La blonde cru lui dévisser la tête pour son comportement inapproprié. Mais Regina la devança, le congédiant sans politesse. Mais une fois que Jeff était parti, son visage tomba, marquant une tristesse certaine. Elle termina sa conversation rapidement. Comment une femme aussi belle pouvait-elle être ici ?

\- Quel crétin ce type. L'inconnue commenta en rendant le téléphone à la femme avant de s'assoir en face d'elle.

Regina leva un sourcil, surprise par le comportement totalement confiant de cette femme blonde. Un sourire gentil sur les lèvres, les avants bras sur la table, les doigts entrelacés, ses yeux dans ceux bruns, elle était une femme déterminée.

\- Je suis Emma Swan. 32 ans. Médecin. Je vis à Boston depuis toute petite. Enfant unique. Mon père est policier et ma mère institutrice, ils sont un peu collants mais adorable. A cette remarque, Regina gloussa amusée par cette information et le comportement totalement sérieux de la blonde. Je suis également la propriétaire d'une vieille Volkswagen jaune qui tombe en panne devant ce bar. Je suis également gay. Emma haussa les épaules.

Malgré elle, Regina appréciait le fait que la blonde ne recule devant rien, même si elle lui avait exprimé son refus plus tôt.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas intéressée.

\- Vrai. Mais cela ne signifie pas, qu'on ne peut pas apprendre à se connaitre n'est-ce pas ? A moins que vous ne soyez terrifié.

\- Terrifiée ?

\- Morte de peur à l'idée que je puisse être une personne envisageable. Emma la défia sans rien lâcher.

\- Non. Regina répondit sans quitter la blonde des yeux. Je ne pense pas ça.

\- Très bien. Nous avons encore 7 minutes à passer ensemble.

Regina avança sur sa chaise sans réellement y faire attention, posant les mains à plat sur le bois de la table, reprenant sa contenance. Sa confiance qu'elle porte dans l'environnement professionnel refit surface, l'aidant à affronter le regard tendre et imperturbable d'Emma.

\- Je suis Regina Mills. 35 ans. Je suis chirurgien pédiatrique à l'hôpital de Boston. Je suis arrivée dans cette ville six ans plus tôt après la naissance de mon fils Henry. Mes parents sont très conformistes, sauf peut-être mon père qui est plus souple.

\- Une fille à son papa ? Emma questionna intriguée.

\- On peut dire ça oui. Regina continua de plus en plus à l'aise. J'ai été amené à faire ce speed dating par ma meilleure amie qui juge que ma vie amoureuse est un désastre. Et elle n'a pas tort au fond. Sauf que tous les hommes que j'ai rencontrés ce soir, sont tous anti enfants.

\- J'aime les enfants. Emma répondit rapidement alors que Regina fit une tête de consternation. Je suis sérieuse. Et je ne suis peut-être pas un homme, mais je me comporte bien mieux que le débile de tout à l'heure.

\- Je vous l'accorde. Regina acquiesça.

\- C'est encore un bon point pour moi alors. Encore deux et je vous invite à diner.

Regina secoua la tête devant la détermination de la blonde. Elle ne s'arrêtait donc jamais. Pourtant, malgré sa résistance, Regina sentait quelque chose pour cette femme. Elle avait complètement confiance en elle, et sentant que malgré son obstination, elle ne franchirait pas la ligne. Comprenant le non.

C'est la sonnerie qui brisa ce rendez-vous impromptu. Emma se leva sous les yeux surpris, confus de Regina qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait. La blonde ajusta son caragan noir avant de sourire gentiment à la brune, la remercier chaleureusement puis se diriger vers la sortie. Regina resta abasourdie devant tant de mystère, de confiance et charme qui se dégageait de cette femme. Ses yeux vert profond résonnaient encore dans tout le corps de la chirurgienne, si bien que tous les autres hommes qui se présentaient après, n'arrivait pas à la captiver comme elle l'avait été. Ces yeux abritaient le diable en personne.

* * *

Concentrée sur un dossier, les yeux bruns de Regina lisaient attentivement les lignes décrivant l'état de son patient. Du moins, elle essayait de se concentrer fermement, mais son esprit était clairement ailleurs. Cette Emma Swan avait réussi à faire bonne impression, à la marquer comme jamais. Regina avait du mal à penser à autre chose que cette soirée qui avait pris un autre tournant grâce ou à cause de cette femme médecin charmante.

Excédée par son manque de professionnalisme dans une telle situation, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux puis soupira un bon coup, espérant qu'avec son souffle, l'image de la blonde disparaitrait. Elle reprit le dossier entre ses mains, un stylo pour annoter ses remarques quand une voix familière vint la perturber.

\- Bonjour Docteur Mills.

Regina n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Là devant le comptoir non loin d'elle se trouvait Emma Swan, en blouse blanche, sourire éclatant sur son visage, parlant avec une des secrétaires du service. Comment pouvait-elle être ici à l'hôpital ? La chirurgienne se rappela alors que la blonde avait mentionné qu'elle était médecin, mais pas qu'elle travaillait dans le même hôpital. Son cœur s'accélérait sous cette éventualité. Malgré son regard porté sur le dossier, Regina sentait des yeux posés sur elle.

\- Encore un papi qui avait sa poche pleine. Je te jure ils doivent le faire exprès quand je suis en service, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Se plains Katherine en s'accoudant au comptoir aux côtés de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu es tellement serviable. Regina répondit cyniquement.

\- C'est ça moques toi ! Katherine rigola. Comment ça s'est passé hier soir ?

\- Un désastre prévu. Dès qu'Henry était mentionné, ils se décomposaient.

\- Les hommes ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent ma belle. Ne t'inquiète pas tu trouveras chaussures à ton pied un jour quand tu t'y attendras le moins.

\- Passez une bonne journée Docteur Mills, salua Emma en passant devant les deux amies.

Regina ne répondit pas, trop embarrassée sous le sourire et le regard gentil de la blonde. Sentant une chaleur lui monter aux joues, la brune détourna le regard, le posant sur son dossier, qui était moins dangereux. Comment cette femme arrivait-elle à la rendre toute chose par un simple sourire ?

\- Attends une petite minute. C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Katherine en pointant du doigt l'endroit où venait de disparaitre la blonde.

\- Ça comme tu dis, c'était le docteur Swan. Regina répondit sans plus de formalité.

\- Non sans blague ! Je sais qui elle est Regina. Je te demande pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça.

\- Comme quoi exactement ? Regina questionna en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Comme une gamine dont le garçon sur qui elle craque complètement vient de passer devant elle. Les joues rouges, le regard fuyant et j'en passe.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite Katherine. Je ne suis pas intéressée par le Docteur Swan. Je te rappelle que je suis hétéro. Regina conclu en récupérant son dossier, pour partir. Hier soir, elle est entrée dans le bar et m'a demandé mon téléphone car sa voiture est tombée en panne. Nous avons parlé attendant la dépanneuse. Rien de spécial tu vois. Mentit la brune marchant dans le couloir.

\- Hétéro ou pas Régina, Emma est un ange. Elle vient de commencer son poste ici et fait déjà des ravages. Je crois qu'avant elle était généraliste. Elle est gentille, drôle et canon en plus.

\- Katherine … Regina menaça.

\- Oh mais je dis ça, je dis rien ! Je vais continuer mon service ! Katherine s'éclipsa ravie de sa remarque et de l'embarras de son amie.

La journée avait été rude après avoir enchainé deux opérations, ses rondes avec les petits être humain et éviter le plus possible de croiser le diable en personne. Regina était épuisée alors qu'elle se rendait vers sa voiture passant par le parking. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle tourna les clefs mais à part brouter, la voiture ne fit rien. Le moteur ne tournait toujours pas. Elle tenta une deuxième fois, une troisième fois, mais toujours rien. Regina était fatiguée et avait froid dans cet hiver glacial.

Quelqu'un toqua au carreau, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle jura quand elle vit la blonde médecin dehors. Regina sortit de sa voiture, frigorifier.

\- Un problème avec votre voiture ? Emma demanda.

\- Elle ne veut visiblement pas démarrer. Regina soupira.

\- Ouvrez le capot. Emma ordonna en remontant déjà ses manches, contournant Régina pour se placer devant la voiture.

Soufflée par tant d'aplomb, Régina s'exécuta sans broncher. Et puis si elle voulait passer le moins de temps possible en sa compagnie, il valait mieux qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle lui demandait. La brune ouvrit le capot et regarda faire le médecin un instant, non persuadée qu'elle s'y connaisse en mécanique. Après tous des corps humains et un moteur n'étant en rien la même chose.

Les mains noirs de cambouis, Emma se retira du moteur puis sourit gentiment à la brune qui baissa de nouveau le regard. Elle attrapa ses clefs dans la poche de son caragan noir puis ouvrit sa voiture garée juste en face de celle du chirurgien. Elle s'absenta deux secondes, puis sous le regard confus de Regina, revint avec des pinces énormes.

\- Vous n'avez plus de batterie. Emma expliqua en branchant le nécessaire. Ne touchez à rien, je pars mettre le contact.

Et le médecin s'exécuta, laissant la brune frigorifiée à côté de son capot. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, le moteur de la Volkswagen jaune s'anima, allumant les phrases. Emma s'extirpa de son véhicule puis rejoint la brune qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle rigola doucement devant son embarra.

\- Allez-y démarrez, ça devrait fonctionner. Le docteur informa en pointant la Mercedes vieux modèle du doigt.

Sans un mot, Regina rejoignit le confort de sa voiture, perplexe par la manœuvre, mais le sourire toujours aussi bienveillant que portait la blonde la rassurait. Elle démarra du premier coup sans encombre et remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir à passer plus de temps avec le diable en personne. Emma s'afféra à tout débrancher puis ferma le capot de la voiture noire. La brune débâta à savoir si elle devait lui parler, ou simplement lui dire merci. Elle maudissait d'être aussi timide avec cette femme, alors que d'ordinaire, elle était plutôt confiante, avenante pour ne pas dire arrogante. Mais avec cette blonde, elle perdait tous ses moyens.

Alors qu'Emma fermait le capot de sa voiture, Régina la rejoignit silencieusement et posa une main sur son épaule. La blonde se tourna, surprise par le contact qui ne dura qu'une seconde, Régina retirant rapidement sa main, comme si elle avait été brûlée. La blonde s'appuya contre sa voiture, bras croisé, attendant.

\- Merci pour le coup de main.

\- Mais c'est normal. Emma répondit toujours avec ce sourire sur ses lèvres. Je suis désolée de vous avoir mis mal à l'aise hier soir. Ce n'était pas mon but.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas mis mal à l'aise. Regina rétorqua avec un regard qui se voulait déterminer.

\- Vraiment ?! Emma demanda en se levant de sa voiture, avançant vers la brune qui reculait. Vous me fuyez comme le diable, ne répondez pas à mes salutations, vous ne me parlez pas.

Regina était coincée entre sa voiture et Emma. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la blonde mourir contre ses lèvres. Elle pouvait voir les différents éclats verts qui ornaient ses yeux magnifique et profond. Elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur agréable dans ce froid glacial. Regina aimait la détermination présente sur le visage du docteur, mais également son respect malgré la situation.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous inviter à diner un soir ? Emma demanda sans s'éloigner pour autant.

\- Non. Merci pour votre aide Docteur Swan.

\- Aucun problème Docteur Mills. Emma répondit avant de se retirer, entrer dans sa voiture et partir.

Regina resta quelques instants dans le parking, toujours les genoux contre son capot, pour reprendre son souffle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi son cœur n'arrêtait pas sa course frénétique ? Pourquoi elle sentait encore le parfum enivrant de cannelle qui s'émanait de la blonde. Et surtout, comment cette femme pouvait arriver à lui faire ressentir ce qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais ressentir pour quelqu'un ?

* * *

Une semaine. Une semaine que Regina croise Emma tous les jours, que son parfum est la seule chose qu'elle sent dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Une semaine qu'Emma lui lance des sourires tendres, des clins d'œil pour la mettre mal à l'aise, mais elle restait néanmoins correcte. Elle la saluait dans les couloirs, ou au comptoir. Les secrétaires les observaient d'ailleurs, consciente que quelque chose se tramait, et Regina les avaient même surpris à murmurer un jour. Selon elles, le Docteur Swan en pinçait pour le Docteur Mills. Rien que cette infirmation avait causé à Regina une accélération importante de son rythme cardiaque.

Regina n'arrivait pas à gérer ses attentions, plus qu'agréable de la blonde. Ses mains devenaient moites dès qu'elle n'était pas loin. Elle se sentait parfois rougir quand la blonde la regardait fixement de l'autre bout du couloir, avant de lui sourire attentionnée. Mon dieu qu'est-ce que Regina faisait dans une situation pareille ?

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit devant la brune qui s'engouffra à l'intérieur avec deux dossiers sous le bras. Seulement lorsque les portes se fermèrent, un bras les stoppa, et Emma entra non sans lui lancer un sourire chaleureux. Regina se décala pour lui laisser une place. Les portes se fermèrent à nouveau, les laissant seules, sans personne alentour.

\- Comment va Henry ?

Soufflée par le fait que la blonde se souvienne du prénom de son fils, Régina se tourna vers elle. Emme fixait les numéros défilés, comme une enfant.

\- Vous vous souvenez de son prénom ?

\- Bien sûr. J'ai une excellente mémoire pour les choses qui m'intéressent. Emma haussa les épaules sans pour autant détacher ses yeux des étages.

Régina ne put s'empêcher de sourire sous cette remarque. Les choses qui l'intéressent.

\- Il va de soi que je m'intéresse à vous aussi. Emma ajouta avec un rictus satisfait sur le visage.

\- Il va bien. Il lui tarde les vacances de Noel et il a déjà fait sa liste.

\- La mienne est faite également.

\- Vous avez fait une liste ? Regina demanda surprise de cette information.

\- Oui.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, arrivé à l'étage choisi par la blonde. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Emma déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de la brune qui ne peut retenir un hoquet de surprise s'échapper de ses lèvres.

\- Vous êtes sur ma liste Regina. Emma murmura avant de quitter l'ascenseur rapidement.

Regina passa le temps qui lui restait dans l'ascenseur avec ses doigts traçant l'emplacement où les lèvres douces de la blonde l'avaient embrassé. Elle se surprit à imaginer le gout de ses lèvres contre les siennes, et c'est alors qu'une douce chaleur s'installa dans son bas ventre. Regina gloussa, résignée. Elle était attirée par cette blonde. Elle descendit de l'ascenseur pour tomber sur sa meilleure amie qui la regarda perplexe. Katherine ne dit rien alors qu'elles marchaient dans les couloirs, mais la chirurgienne sentait parfaitement que son amie avait des choses à partager. Et cela ne tarda pas.

\- Tu ressembles à une adolescente qui vient de découvrir le sexe pour la première fois.

\- Je te remercie pour cette image Katherine. Regina gloussa en saluant de la tête un confrère. Et pour répondre à ta question naissante, non je n'ai rien fait dans l'ascenseur.

\- Oh mais je ne pensais pas à toi. Mais plutôt à une charmante blonde aux yeux verts. Regina s'arrêta brusquement avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Oh mon dieu ! J'ai raison ?! Katherine attrapa le bras de son amie et la tira dans une salle de consultation heureusement vide.

Regina commençait déjà les cents pas dans cette salle, usant le lino grise d'ennui. L'infirmière la regardait faire amuser et heureuse d'enfin voir son amie vivre un semblant de relation même si cela n'était pas encore gagné. Le docteur continuait ses vas et viens, murmurant, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, totalement perdue dans cette situation.

\- Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ou je vais devoir deviner.

La brune soupira. Elle marmonna une explication non compréhensible, puis finit par un regard totalement perdu avant de s'assoir sans grâce sur la chaise la plus proche. Son amie ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Pas même quand elle est arrivée dans cette nouvelle ville où elle ne connaissait personne, ni même le nom de la rue de son appartement. Mais voilà que Regina réagissait à une personne depuis 6 ans maintenant.

\- Elle te met dans un état cette blonde. Elle t'a bien retourné. Katherine rigola puis se reprit devant le regard noir de sa meilleure amie. Pas retourné dans ce sens-là ! Que tu es susceptible c'est dingue !

\- Elle m'a embrassé. Regina confia en fixant ses mains.

\- Sérieusement ?! Mais c'est génial ! Katherine s'exclama en tapant dans ses mains. Tu m'étonnes que tu es dans un état pareil !

\- Sur la joue.

\- Attends répètes. Sur la joue ? SUR LA JOUE ? NON MAIS REGINA ! Ok, je me calme. Que tu te mettes dans un état pareil parce qu'elle t'a embrassé d'accord, mais fait la bise enfin ! REPRENDS-TOI ! Katherine crie dans la salle. Il est évident qu'elle t'attire. Alors arrête de lui résister et acceptes son invitation à diner.

Regina ne répondit pas. Son visage tomba dans ses mains, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Elle sentait que son amie avait raison, mais parfois, sortir d'une situation dans laquelle on s'est enlisée depuis 6ans est plus dure que d'affronter l'avenir. Regina était morte de peur à l'idée de changer, bousculer sa vie pour y inclure cette blonde pleine de vie. Regina avait peur de s'ouvrir au monde à nouveau.

\- Je suis terrifiée Katherine. Elle me fait ressentir des choses que je n'arrive pas à contrôler.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Katherine sourit gentiment. Je t'avais dit que c'était une bonne idée le speed dating ou pas ?

\- Ta gueule. Regina rigola sous la mine outrée de sa meilleure amie.

Les deux amies allaient continuer leur conversation quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur le sujet principal. Regina se figea avant d'essuyer précipitamment ses larmes, puis de se lever. Katherine, elle regardait les échanges de regard entre les deux femmes jusqu'à ce que le médecin brise la glace.

\- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai un rendez-vous dans dix minutes. J'ai besoin du bureau.

\- Oui bien sûr. J'y vais ! déclara Katherine sans attendre son amie.

Elle passa aux côtés du Docteur Swan puis ferma la porte derrière elle. La blonde fit comme si Regina n'était pas là, déposant sa pile de dossier sur son bureau et se baissant pour démarrer l'ordinateur. Elle s'installa ensuite dans la chaise de bureau. Regina l'observait bouger, organiser la pile de papier, sortir les stylos du tiroir. Elle était figée, paralysée. Son cœur battait déjà la chamade, ses mains étaient de nouveau moites. Elle savait qu'elle devait parler, reconnaitre que oui elle avait peur, mais pas pour les raisons que la blonde avait énoncé. Elle voulait qu'elle comprenne son attitude, son rejet, ses émotions. Mais Regina était à court de mot, surtout depuis que les yeux d'Emma, vert émeraude, la fixaient intensément. Elle s'était perdue encore dans ce regard. Elle prit néanmoins son courage à deux mains, puis vient s'installer sur le coin du bureau. Emma resta assise, silencieuse, patiente.

Regina fixait ses doigts tremblant contre ses cuisses à moitié découverte par sa jupe. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine dans un rythme frénétique. Sa gorge était sèche, le chaud aux joues, elle mourrait lentement d'envie. Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis souffla lentement. Elle n'avait pas le courage. Elle était lâche et faible. D'un bond, elle se leva, fit demi-tour, et commença à partir.

\- Attends. Emma murmura se levant elle aussi de sa chaise.

La brune était là, poster devant la porte, dos à la blonde qui était derrière son bureau. Elle l'avait stoppé. Regina pouvait entendre les mots sortir de sa bouche, mais aucun son ne résonnait dans la pièce. Elle ne pouvait pas la regarder, plonger ses yeux dans les siens, sinon elle sombrait. Elle avait déjà du mal à nager la tête hors de l'eau. Elle abaissa la poignée de la porte espérant respirer.

\- Est-ce que tu aimerais diner avec moi un soir ? Emma demanda sérieusement, presque en détachant chaque mot.

Son contrôle partis en fumée, dispersé par la voix de la blonde dont on pouvait entendre la respiration si on se concentrait réellement dans le silence de la pièce. Regina sentit son cœur se gonfler et pour la première fois, le non ne faisait pas écho dans sa tête. Sa raison s'était envolée ainsi que sa peur.

Elle se tourna vers Emma qui la fixait toujours tendrement, patiente. De pas décidés, elle éliminait les mètres qui les séparait, ne laissant que le bureau entre elles. Ses doigts agrippèrent la blouse du médecin puis elle colla ses lèvres contre les siennes sans préambule. Elle mourrait d'envie de le faire depuis le speed dating mais ne l'avait pas reconnu. Une main se logea dans son cou, l'amenant plus dans le baiser qui tournait à la passion. Emma caressa sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue, suscitant un gémissement de la bouche de Regina. Mais elle resta correcte, l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de se détacher.

\- Est-ce que tu accepterais de diner avec moi ce soir Regina ? Emma demanda avec ce sourire destiné à Regina gravé sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle caresse doucement la joue de la brune avec son pouce.

* * *

 **Et voilà un nouvel OS pour vous. Je remercie tous ceux qui prennent du plaisir à lire mes écrits. Je lis toutes vos reviews avec attention et vos mots m'encouragent à continuer. Alors merci à vous tous ! Je pense continuer avec des OS pour le moment, les histoires courtes sont toujours les meilleures ;). Si vous avez des suggestions, des idées d'OS que vous aimeriez lire, partagez les avec moi par messages privés ou sur mon tumblr ( .com). A bientôt !**


	2. Je te déteste comme je t'aime

**PARTIE 2**

 **JE TE DETESTE COMME JE T'AIME**

Attablée dans le restaurant, les yeux verts de la blonde parcouraient les couples discutant de leur journée, profitant d'un délicieux repas partagé avec leurs partenaires. Emma allait être une de ces personnes bientôt. Elle s'était vêtue pour cette occasion. Après tout, un premier rendez-vous avec une belle femme se devait d'être parfait. Pour cette femme-là, la doctoresse serait tous les jours, toutes les heures, chaque seconde parfaite, pour arriver à sa hauteur. Portant une robe blanche opaque, accentuant sa poitrine généreuse, Emma croisait puis décroisait les jambes, mal à l'aise d'être seule. Elle ne devrait plus tarder, pensa-t-elle en scannant rapidement l'entrée du restaurant.

La blonde attendait depuis un moment maintenant. Elle était arrivée à l'avance, elle le savait. Cependant, le temps défilait et elle était encore seule à la table, si bien que le serveur était revenu lui demander si elle ne voulait pas boire quelque chose. Elle refusa poliment sous son regard compatissant. Dans un geste déçu, elle sortit son portable de son sac et afficha l'heure. Il était 21h. Elles avaient convenu 20h dans ce lieu. Emma resta encore une demi-heure sous le regard peiné des convives. Elle avait demandé un verre de whisky pour l'accompagner dans son désarroi. La brune ne viendra pas. Se sentant blessée, déçue et surtout utilisée, Emma paya son verre, et sortit la tête haute de l'établissement.

Sur le trottoir, elle ôta ses talons hauts, qui lui faisaient un mal de chien et l'empêchaient de rejoindre sa voiture le plus rapidement possible. Regina lui avait clairement posé un lapin. Elle s'était jouée d'elle, prétextant qu'elle voulait diner avec elle, alors que ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas. Emma rentra chez elle, se maudissant d'avoir cru que la jolie pédiatre avait succombé à ses avances.

* * *

La doctoresse avait passé un week-end atroce. Le lapin que lui avait posé la brune le vendredi soir avait laissé un goût amer dans sa bouche, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié la soirée du samedi soir qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de ses amies dans un club. Elle avait été jouée par cette femme. Elle avait plongé la tête la première comme dans ses années lycées, et voilà les conséquences.

Emma était assise à son bureau, attendant son prochain patient, scrutant les radios à contre- jour, décidant ou non de programmer une opération. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Persuadée qu'il s'agissait du patient en question elle autorisa l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit puis se ferma sans que le médecin ne lève les yeux de la photographie de la rotule.

\- Salut Emma.

Inconsciemment, les dents de la blonde grincèrent sous cette voix. Elle avait le culot de venir la voir après ce qu'il s'était passé vendredi soir. L'humilier en ne venant pas au rendez-vous ne suffisait pas visiblement. Emma ne leva pas les yeux sur la brune qui n'osait pas avancer d'avantage. Regina n'était pas dupe. Elle sentait l'agacement et la colère de sa collègue. Mais il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui explique avant que quoique ce soit ne se développe entre elles.

\- Je voulais t'expliquer pour vendredi. Regina soupira avant de reprendre. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Cette attraction que je ressens pour toi… c'est. Elle marqua une pause tandis que la blonde déposa l'image sur le bureau et fixa son regard perçant sur elle. C'est nouveau pour moi. Je suis perdue. Tu es la première femme… je n'ai jamais cru cela possible. Je dois penser à Henry aussi. Je suis tellement désolée. Regina s'excusa de nouveau secouant la tête, se sentant stupide après ses mots.

\- Je comprends. Emma lâcha sans pour autant se lever de sa chaise. Mais je vais être franche avec toi Regina. Je ne veux plus de relations compliquées où je dois me cacher des autres. Si tu n'es pas prête pour cela, il vaut mieux qu'on ne commence rien du tout et que cela s'arrête là. Je ne veux pas compliquer ta vie, et je te promets de prendre mes distances pour t'éviter un scandale et j'agirais de manière professionnelle. La blonde conclu fermement en se levant.

La pédiatre resta sans voix, sous ses mots sanglants et blessés. Elle n'avait pas voulu que cela se termine comme cela, et surtout prenne cette direction entre elles. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle ne voulait pas ça, mais voilà qu'Emma avait posé des limites claires. La blonde passa près d'elle puis marqua une pause.

\- Bonne journée Docteur Mills.

Elle sortit de son bureau sans porter un regard à la brune qui resta seule dans la pièce. Dossiers sous le bras, Emma essayait de ne pas penser à sa discussion avec la brune, marchant la tête haute dans les couloirs jusqu'au secrétariat où elle déposa les papiers. Pendant toute l'après-midi, elle avait enchainé les visites, les consultations et des allers-retours avec les urgences, mais Emma s'agaçait rapidement, râlait car même si elle lui en voulait, Regina était toujours dans ses pensées.

Emma n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait pu être aveugle à ce point. Dès le premier soir, où elle avait vu la brune attablée seule, et échangé quelques mots avec elle, elle avait bien sentit que son attraction était réciproque. Regina lui envoyait ces signaux et Emma avait plongé dans le tas. C'était la raison pour laquelle la blonde n'était pas concentrée durant son service, elle cherchait la faille, le moment même où la situation avait pu basculer aussi rapidement. Plus elle avait beau y songer, passer en revu ses avances, plus elle était contrariée. Elle n'avait jamais enfermé la brune, elle lui avait toujours laissé une porte de sortie. Et puis elle avait accepté son rendez-vous.

En fin de journée, la doctoresse avait un début de migraine à force de réfléchir au merdier dans lequel elle s'était fourrée. Son service touchait à sa fin, elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse, car éviter la brune ou agir professionnellement avec elle était une torture. Elle remplissait un formulaire de décharge pour la petite fille de la chambre 5 quand les ambulanciers débarquèrent avec une nouvelle patiente.

Sur un brancard, une jeune femme brune, vêtue d'un short de sport assez court, dévoilant des jambes musclées la fixait intensément. Une poche de glace était posée sur son genou droit qui avait légèrement gonflé. Emma s'approcha et demanda les renseignements habituels aux ambulanciers. Nom, prénom, âge, cause de la blessure etc.

Ils installèrent la patiente dans un box puis les laissèrent. Emma remplissait la fiche d'admission, mais elle pouvait clairement sentir le regard de la patiente sur elle.

\- Vous avez mal au genou suite à un saut au handball, c'est bien ça ? demanda Emma en enfilant les gants d'examen.

\- Après un tir, je me suis mal réceptionnée.

\- Hum.

Emma s'approcha de la patiente, enleva la poche de glace. Elle regarda le gonflement de l'articulation, puis tenta gentiment une manipulation qui suscita une grimace chez la brune. La médecin se stoppa net dans son action, mais sentit sous ses doigts quelque chose. Emma sentait que la patiente la fixait intensément depuis son arrivée. Elle leva un sourcil sous l'absence de discrétion apparent de la jeune femme.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Emma demanda en enlevant les gants qu'elle jeta dans la poubelle.

\- A part des traits sublimes non.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire gênée par des avances si directes. Elle était habituée à de tels mots sortant de sa bouche mais les recevoir, jamais. Le bruit de talons dans la pièce alerta la blonde de la présence de Regina dans le service. Cela n'étonna guère Emma qui ne supportait plus le bébé qui pleurait depuis plusieurs minutes. La brune avait dû être appelée en renfort pour un diagnostic sur l'enfant. Emma soupira avant de récupérer la fiche de sa patiente.

\- Vous devez faire un IRM. J'ai senti quelque chose de bizarre derrière votre genou. Emma renseigna sa patiente qui la regardait confuse sous cette information. En passant mes doigts, je n'ai pas senti les ligaments qui généralement en position pliée, ressorte. En l'occurrence, je pense que vous avez une rupture des ligaments.

\- Et vous arrivez à déduire ça en me touchant ? La brune du nom de Lily demanda sur un ton qui se voulait à double sens.

\- On peut dire ça oui. Emma lui répondit. Mais je ne peux être certaine qu'après un IRM.

\- Et après l'IRM vous serez toujours là ? Lily demanda en s'asseyant sur la table de consultation sans quitter des yeux la doctoresse.

\- Je ne pense pas. C'est une infirmière qui vous prendra en charge. Emma l'informa perdant le sourire de sa patiente.

\- Elle ne sera pas aussi sexy, j'en suis certaine.

\- Eh bien, je vois qu'on est plutôt directe. Emma rigola en arrachant l'ordonnance pour l'IRM.

Lily lui répondit à nouveau, cependant, Emma n'avait pas entendu, captant le regard d'une autre brune plus loin dans la pièce. Les yeux perçants de la pédiatre s'ancrèrent dans les siens un court instant, mais suffisamment pour qu'Emma puisse capter l'agacement de Regina qui détourna le regard, prise sur le fait. Une grande bouffée d'air entra dans le corps de la blonde qui s'était tendue. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de situation. Tendue, gênée et surtout provoquant des malaises.

Emma s'excusa lorsque sa patiente lui toucha le bras pour capter son attention. Les doigts sur sa peau n'eurent aucun effet. La doctoresse tendit l'ordonnance pour le service imagerie accompagné par un sourire chaleureux.

\- Le service imagerie est au premier étage. L'infirmière va arriver pour vous y amener et vous donnera les résultats.

\- Je suis déçue que vous ne m'y accompagniez pas. Avoua la patiente en récupérant la feuille de soin. J'espère qu'on aura le plaisir de se revoir.

\- Si vous revenez, c'est que quelque chose est arrivé. Emma blagua ce qui suscita un rire de la part de Lily.

\- Pas faux. La brune haussa les épaules. Dans ces cas-là, il voudrait mieux qu'on programme un rendez-vous à l'extérieur.

Prise de court, Emma fixa sa patiente qui attendait une réponse, confiante. Sans vraiment comprendre, les yeux verts cherchèrent une silhouette particulière dans la pièce, la trouvant auscultant un nourrisson. Voilà qu'elle se faisait draguer ouvertement, demander un rencart, mais Emma ne pensait qu'à une autre brune. Elle se maudissait de ne voir qu'elle dans ce monde.

L'infirmière vint chercher Lily qui quitta le box tout sourire tandis qu'Emma remplissait sa fiche, cochant la case requise. Néanmoins, sa gorge se serra quand elle comprit qu'elle devait remplir la fiche des parents du bébé. Le même bébé que Regina examinait depuis un peu plus de dix minutes. Elle était au petit soin avec lui. Emma appréciait de la voir avec les petits hommes, elle était une toute autre personne.

Bloc note dans ses mains, Emma salua les parents. Les yeux bruns se posèrent rapidement dans les siens quand elle fut aux côtés de l'enfant. Le stéthoscope de la brune se baladant sur la cage thoracique du nourrisson qui gigotait dans tous les sens. Emma lui donna son doigt. Elle s'installa sur le bord du lit, puis plaça le bloc note devant elle, avec la fameuse fiche d'entrée. Stylo entre les doigts de sa main droite, son autre main occupée à distraire le bébé, Emma sourit gentiment aux parents avant de commencer la série de questions usuelles.

Pendant que la blonde s'occupait des formalités, Regina prenait soin du nourrisson maintenant bien plus calme, occupé avec les doigts du docteur Swan. Par moments, elle l'observait faire. Elle tenait sa promesse, elle restait professionnel avec elle. Regina n'arrivait pas à faire de même. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui parler et d'entendre ses avances. Elle raccrocha le stéthoscope autour de son coup et se redressa.

\- J'aimerais qu'il passe une échographie du cœur. Je crains qu'il n'ait un souffle. Vu son emplacement, j'ai dû mal à l'entendre. Je veux avoir la confirmation, mais je pense qu'il est minime. A cet âge, il est possible que le nourrisson ait un souffle léger, seulement il faut en être certain. S'il est trop important, il ne rentrera pas dans l'ordre avec la croissance, et il faudra donc envisager une opération. Regina expliqua tandis que le bébé gazouillait sous les grimaces de la blonde.

Entendant le diagnostic, Emma décida de laisser les parents avec la pédiatre. Elle voulait en réalité éviter une plus longue présence dans la même pièce qu'elle. Et puis des patients l'attendaient également. Les urgences ne désemplissaient jamais. Elle glissa son doigt dans la main du bébé, puis lui fit un dernier sourire ainsi qu'aux parents avant de s'éclipser, fermant le rideau derrière elle.

* * *

Elle avait enfin terminé sa garde. Elle était épuisée. Marchant dans le parking pour rejoindre sa voiture, Emma souffla un grand coup, espérant relaxer ses épaules toutes tendues. Elle n'aimait absolument pas ce genre de situation. Se débrouillée pour éviter quelqu'un n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle appréciait faire, en particulier quand elles travaillaient sur le même lieu. Les clefs dans sa main, Emma arriva vers sa voiture, mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux pour la repérer, elle vit une silhouette familière appuyée contre sa carrosserie.

Regina était là, à l'attendre patiemment contre la Volkswagen jaune. La doctoresse n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à entamer une nouvelle discussion avec la pédiatre sur un sujet qui semblait déjà clos. Mais quand la brune posa son regard sur elle, Emma n'eut d'autre choix que de ralentir le pas et d'écouter la voix raillée lui parler.

\- J'aimerais qu'on termine la conversation que nous avons commencé. Regina débuta en se levant du capot.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire de plus Regina. Emma coupa en ouvrant la portière. Je m'excuse d'après été si entreprenante avec toi.

\- Je t'ai embrassé. Regina rappela en faisant face à la porte ouverte.

\- Oui mais tu l'as regretté le moment même, et encore aujourd'hui. Tes yeux ne mentent pas. Emma rigola jaune en constatant que la brune fuyait son regard. Ecoute Regina. J'ai passé l'âge d'attendre après une personne qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. J'ai donné déjà, et j'ai souffert à cause de ça. Emma avoua sans lâcher la pédiatre des yeux. Je comprends ta situation. Je ne t'en veux pas. On reste amies ou collègues ne t'en fais pas.

La blonde alla pour monter dans sa voiture lorsque Regina arrêta la portière, stoppant net la doctoresse dans son action.

\- Expliques moi pourquoi tu n'as pas arrêté d'insister alors ?! Si effectivement tu n'aimes pas les femmes qui se cherchent, pourquoi quand je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressée, tu as continué tes avances ?! Regina ragea faisant ressortir sa veine dans son cou.

\- Parce que quand je t'ai vu j'ai flashé sur toi ! Emma lui répondit en haussant également la voix. Je me suis dit : Emma tant pis, tente ta chance. Tu as flirté avec moi. Tu m'as embrassé. Tu m'as posé un lapin ! Emma énuméra en pointant du doigt la brune qui défaillit.

\- Emma je… Regina tenta calmée.

\- C'est aussi simple que ça. Emma murmura vaincue.

\- Je n'arrive pas à trouver les bons mots. La pédiatre se châtia pour son manque d'explication.

\- Disons simplement au revoir. Emma conclut en montant dans sa voiture, fermant la portière.

Démarrant la voiture sans un autre regard pour la brune, l'auto s'engagea sur la route. Emma ragea contre elle-même sur tout le trajet. Elle se sentait idiote, naïve d'avoir cru possible que la brune était attirée par elle. Elle aimait les hommes et puis voilà. Emma était sur le carreau. Pourtant, quelque chose en elle vibrait pour Regina. Elle ignorait ce que c'était mais quelque chose passait entre elles. Emma ressentait cette attraction, attirance, tension qu'elles avaient partagée. Mais il était évident que Regina était dans le déni, ou n'était pas prête, bref ne voulait pas de la blonde. Emma n'étant pas de ces personnes qui insiste un peu trop, elle laissait tomber.

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés sans qu'Emma n'eut à croiser la brune. Elle était soulagée de ne pas devoir jouer la comédie, en prétextant qu'elle n'était pas affectée par ce rejet. Car il était plus qu'évident qu'elle l'était. Profondément même. La blonde était encore aux urgences à gérer les patients, les ausculter, signer des décharges, ordonnances, ordres divers.

Elle était au comptoir, à vérifier avec la secrétaire l'entrée d'un patient lorsqu'une personne se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Emma avait entendu le bruit distinct des béquilles s'approcher du comptoir, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir la patiente de l'autre jour. Sourire imprégné sur les lèvres, Lily fixait la blonde. Perplexe par cette visite rapide, Emma lui demanda si quelque chose clochait dans son traitement. La brune jeta un regard sur la secrétaire qui la regardait fixement, avant de répondre en bafouillant que la doctoresse avait oublié de lui prescrire une ordonnance pour le kiné. Emma savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas et se retint de ne pas rire lorsque la secrétaire haussa les épaules et partit.

La blonde ne put retenir son rire en voyant le regard plein de reproches que lui adressait Lily. Même si ce n'était pas vrai, Emma sortit une ordonnance et commença à écrire les heures de kiné. Cependant, elle fut coupée dans son écriture par la voix de la brune qui, pleine de confiance, lui demanda de sortir avec elle.

\- Je suis généralement celle qui pose cette question. Emma annonça en posant son stylo.

-C'est bien de changer les rôles parfois.

\- D'accord.

Elles étaient attablées depuis deux bonnes heures dans ce bon restaurant que la brune connaissait bien. Emma avait beau faire de son milieu, son esprit était ailleurs. Elle cherchait tous les moyens pour apprécier la soirée, mais cela ne rimait à rien. Elle n'avait aucuns points communs avec Lily qui partageait les siens avec passion. Quand ses yeux verts glissaient sur la brune, ils ne voyaient que Regina. Emma maudissait cette femme pour l'atteindre de cette manière. Devenir accro après seulement un baiser, qui ne dura qu'une seconde.

Emma ramena sa compagnie chez elle, peu confortable quand celle-ci s'approcha d'elle pour dire au revoir. Ces lèvres fines et sèches se posèrent sur celle de la blonde, qui se laissa faire un instant avant de reculer, désolée.

\- Je suis désolée Lily. J'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête que je n'arrive pas à oublier.

\- Oh. Répondit gênée la brune. Je comprends, pas de soucis. On peut toujours continuer à se voir comme ça, et pour le reste on verra plus tard. Aucunes promesses ?

\- Aucunes promesses.

* * *

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis, mais rien n'y faisait. Emma n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose. La brune hantait son esprit. Pourtant, Lily et elle s'étaient bien rapprochées, seulement Emma ne la voyait que comme une amie. Des rumeurs à l'hôpital circulaient sur leur relation, et bien qu'Emma ne sache pas comment leur expliquer qu'il n'y avait strictement rien entre elles, le personnel aimait penser le contraire. La blonde ne voulait pas se tracasser pour ce genre de chose, trop prise à réprimer ses envies lorsqu'elle croisait la pédiatre dans les couloirs. La brune l'avait atteinte d'une manière indélébile. Quand elle ne la voyait pas, elle lui manquait, mais lorsqu'elles se croisaient, Emma était en colère de s'être éprise de l'inaccessible et de devoir souffrir en silence.

Alors qu'elle examinait un patient aux urgences, les pompiers débarquèrent bruyamment, demandant un médecin sur place. Emma ayant entendu le chaos et l'urgence dans la voix des sapeurs-pompiers, elle lâcha son patient. Elle arriva très vite près du brancard où une infirmière prenait les renseignements sur le petit garçon. Il peinait à respirer. Sa gorge était enflée, des boutons apparaissaient sur son visage, son cou, ses bras. Les larmes aux yeux, il paniquait.

Emma enleva son stéthoscope de son cou et débuta l'examen, même si elle avait déjà une idée du résultat. Des yeux écarquillés la fixaient terrifiés. Elle ordonna aux pompiers de le placer dans un box pour le rassurer, chose qu'ils firent rapidement avant de s'éloigner. L'infirmière et une autre femme étaient présentes dans le box avec Emma qui plaça le stéthoscope en place, écoutant les poumons de l'enfant. L'infirmière commença à énumérer tous les renseignements qu'elle avait pu collecter auprès de la nounou de la victime qui était présente avec eux. Elle annonça ensuite le prénom du petit garçon. Henry Mills.

Emma posa ses yeux verts sur le visage du petit garçon, toujours autant paniqué, et en manque d'air. Il était le fils de Regina. Le fameux petit garçon de 6ans qui devait faire sa lettre au père noël la dernière fois où Regina lui avait parlé de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait quand c'est arrivé ? Emma demanda en continuant son examen.

\- Il mangeait. Répondit l'infirmière en consultant la fiche de renseignement.

\- Vous mangiez quoi ? Emma leva les yeux vers la nounou qui scrutait Henry, affolée.

\- Euh. De la pizza. Elle était aux fruits de mer. Sa préférée.

\- Il fait une allergie. L'infirmière acquiesça. Brenda, allez me chercher un antihistaminique.

La Brenda en question, sortir du box rapidement, laissant Emma, la nounou et Henry. La femme tenait ses mains devant sa bouche, et bouger sur place. Emma pouvait voir qu'elle était choquée par l'ampleur de la situation. Voir un enfant dans cet état était souvent impressionnant.

\- Une allergie peut apparaitre d'un coup, surtout à cet âge. Emma rassura la nounou qui hocha la tête. Quand Brenda va revenir, je vais devoir faire une piqure puis ça ira mieux Henry.

Tant bien que mal, le garçon bougea la tête. L'infirmière revient dans le box, tentant aussitôt une seringue à la doctoresse qui s'empressa de piquer l'enfant dans l'épaule. Le liquide s'engouffra dans les veines du petit garçon, qui subitement prit une profonde inspiration. Le gonflement de la gorge réduisit considérablement, et les boutons commençaient déjà à disparaitre. Sourire aux lèvres, Emma observait Henry reprendre sa respiration lentement.

\- Comment ça va Henry ? demanda Emma en plaçant le stéthoscope sur sa cage thoracique.

\- Mieux.

\- Tant mieux alors.

L'infirmière quitta le box en compagnie de la nounou pour récolter plus d'informations. Emma termina son examen sous les yeux attentifs d'Henry. Elle toucha sa gorge pour vérifier que le gonflement était bien passé, quand celui-ci attrapa sa main et ne la lâcha plus.

\- Je suis le docteur Swan, mais tu peux m'appeler Emma. La blonde s'assit sur le bord du lit, ne souhaitant pas le laisser seul. Tu as fait une allergie aux fruits de mer. Tu ne peux plus les manger. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui. Je peux quand même manger de la pizza ? Henry demanda sans lâcher la main de la doctoresse qui rigola.

\- Bien sûr ! Mais sans fruits de mer dedans. Moi aussi j'adore la pizza.

\- C'est vrai ?! Il demanda enthousiaste.

\- Yeap ! Ma préférée est celle au poulet avec des poivrons.

\- J'aime pas les poivrons. Henry répondit en arborant une grimace.

\- Tu as tort !

Emma discutait avec le petit garçon qui lui posait tellement de questions, qu'elle en avait perdu le fil. Elle savait ou plutôt se doutait que Regina avait été prévenue de la présence de son fils aux urgences, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'arrive. Emma n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le laisser tout seul. D'ailleurs Henry n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main.

Regina débarqua affolée et fonça sur son fils sans faire attention à Emma, qui s'était levée précipitamment pour lui laisser la place. Dans un coin du box, la blonde observait la brune examiner rapidement son fils des yeux, passant une main maternelle dans ses yeux ébouriffés. Emma comprit alors l'importance d'Henry aux yeux de la brune. Henry posa les yeux sur la doctoresse qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Il expliqua à sa mère qu'Emma l'avait soigné des fruits de mer. Regina se tourna lentement vers la blonde, puis lui sourit gentiment. Emma la rassura rapidement, lui racontant l'allergie. Se sentant de trop dans leur moment de famille, Emma se dirigea vers le rideau pour les laisser, seulement, la main de la brune la retint.

\- Reste un peu.

La pédiatre prit place sur le bord du lit, laissant la chaise vide à la blonde qui s'assit sans un mot. Veillant le petit garçon, Emma se demandait pourquoi Regina avait voulu qu'elle reste alors qu'elles s'évitaient depuis cette histoire. Enfin qu'Emma l'évitait depuis cette histoire. Henry s'était endormi très peu de temps après que sa mère lui caresse les cheveux.

Sous cette scène, Emma ne pouvait que se demander si un jour, elle aussi serait une mère. Elle admirait Regina, jonglé entre son fils et son travail prenant. Elle se doutait que cela ne devait pas être évident pour elle de laisser son enfant à une nounou aussi souvent. Soudainement, la Regina du speed dating refit surface dans la tête d'Emma. Elle avait vu une femme forte, indépendante et très belle ce soir-là. Cette sensation s'intensifia quand elle posa les yeux sur le profil de la brune qui fixait son fils. Regina était une femme admirable, indépendante, attentionnée, aimante et surtout magnifique.

\- Je te remercie d'avoir pris soin d'Henry. Regina confia sans quitter son fils des yeux.

\- Je t'en prie.

Du coin de l'œil, Emma vit la brune se tourner vers elle puis prendre une profonde inspiration. Les yeux verts de la blonde se posèrent sur le visage de Regina qui était songeur.

\- Tu as raison. J'ai bien regretté le baiser ce jour-là. Regina confessa en fixant la blonde. Mais je ne l'ai pas regretté pour les raisons que tu as cité. Cela faisait 6 ans sans une personne dans ma vie. Et voilà, que tu arrives à ce speed-dating et me fait des avances. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais été avec une femme avant. Regina haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas un baiser de sentiment, mais de pur désir. Et c'est ça que je regrette.

\- Où est le mal là-dedans ?! Emma rigola nerveusement.

\- Faire l'amour à la va vite dans un bureau n'a jamais été mon truc. Regina répondit franchement surprenant la blonde qui déglutit.

\- Donc faire l'amour à l'hôpital est exclu ?

\- Pour une première fois oui.

Emma était perdue. Venait-elle vraiment d'avoir cette conversation avec la femme qui occupait toutes ses pensées ? Les mots de Regina résonnaient dans ses oreilles, et son cœur s'emballait déjà sans son accord. La blonde se leva de sa chaise subitement, alertant la pédiatre qui se leva également. Sans aucunes explications, Emma se dirigea vers le rideau du box pour partir mais elle s'arrêta le refermant.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander de rester et me dire des choses pareilles.

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé m'expliquer quand j'ai tenté de te le dire. Je ne trouvais pas mes mots et tu as réagi au quart de tour et prit la poudre d'escampette !

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas retenu ? Emma demanda chamboulée.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas comme toi Emma. Regina murmura. Je n'ai pas cette confiance et arrogance hors du commun. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre des mots sur mes pensées. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça depuis le père d'Henry et pour une femme. Mets-toi à ma place deux minutes. J'étais tétanisée, déboussolée et je le suis encore. Regina avoua en fixant le sol avant de reporter son regard brun sur la blonde. J'ai envie qu'on essaye.

Emma laissa les paroles de la brune s'emparer d'elle. Elle fixait Henry et considéra un instant la situation dans laquelle elle allait se retrouver si elle sortait avec la brune. Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres avant de reporter ses yeux verts dans ceux de la pédiatre qui la scrutait incertaine.

\- Si je t'invite à diner, tu ne me poseras pas de lapin ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas diner à la maison plutôt ?! Regina lui demanda voulant lui prouver qu'elle était sérieuse. Henry sera là si cela ne te gêne pas. Demain soir ?

Demain était un samedi et Emma ne travaillait pas car elle avait enchainé les heures toute la semaine. Elle pouvait bien s'octroyer un week-end entier. Le hic était qu'elle avait déjà des plans avec une autre femme. Elle ne lui avait pas promis la soirée, seulement l'après-midi, mais Emma se sentait mal à l'aise de passer de l'une à l'autre. Bizarrement, elle se sentait coupable envers Regina.

* * *

Devant la porte au numéro 108, Emma tentait de se calmer. Elle était devant ce numéro depuis bien un quart d'heure, et elle n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de toquer. Elle était pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, nerveuse. Les mains moites, c'était comme si elle avait perdu sa confiance en elle. Elle se revoyait au lycée durant un court instant. Emma inspirait puis expirait lentement pour calmer la nausée qui l'envahissait. Elle devait toquer. Après tout ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous. En était-ce un ?

Elle toqua et la porte s'ouvrit sur le garçon. Emma ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée, ou stressée sous son regard confus. Henry la regardait comme s'il n'était pas au courant de sa venue. Il haussa les épaules, lui dit bonsoir puis l'invita à entrer. Emma lui répondit s'aventurant lentement dans l'appartement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter avec l'enfant.

\- Tu peux enlever ta veste et la mettre à pendre là ! Henry lui expliqua tout en rigolant. Tu agis bizarrement.

\- Comment ça bizarrement ? Emma demanda en pendant sa veste au porte manteau sous le regard rieur d'Henry.

\- Toute coincée et stressée.

La vérité ne sortait-elle pas de la bouche des enfants ? Emma ne put retenir son rire sous la mine arrogante de l'enfant. Pour son âge il était observateur, aucuns doutes la dessus. Il prit sa main et l'amena vers ce qu'elle supposait être la cuisine. Regina était de dos. Emma l'observa plonger son doigt dans une sauce puis le porter à sa bouche avant d'acquiescer de la tête. Henry partit la rejoindre, mais sa mère le réprimanda quand il plongea lui aussi son doit dans la casserole, avant de gouter. Emma rigola quand Henry se justifia d'avoir surpris sa mère faire de même.

Il partit en courant de la cuisine sous le regard aimant de sa mère, qui remarqua alors la présence de la blonde dans sa cuisine. Elle lui sourit gentiment, autorisant Emma à s'avancer dans la pièce pour la rejoindre. Voir la brune redonna confiance à la doctoresse, qui sentit son stress s'évaporer. Elle décida de vivre à la minute et ne pas trop attendre de cette soirée.

Regina semblait plus libre ce soir-là. A table, Henry discuta avec Emma, lui posant plein de questions sur son métier, qui était d'après lui, plus complexe que celui de sa mère. Regina le remercia de sa considération, chose qu'il répondit en lui tirant la langue. Emma rigola sous la scène. Henry avait beau avoir 6ans, il agissait parfois comme un bébé. Il se prenait pour l'homme de la maison, mais il suffisait d'une araignée pour que ce rôle s'envole.

Le diner terminé, le petit garçon demanda poliment s'il pouvait sortir de table, chose que sa mère accepta. Emma attrapa des assiettes et s'en alla vers la cuisine pour commencer la vaisselle malgré les réprimandes de la brune qui attrapa le torchon. Elles n'échangèrent plus aucuns mots, ne sachant quoi dire. Mais le silence était plaisant. L'eau les accompagnants, Emma lavait les couverts quand son téléphone sonna sur le comptoir, affichant le prénom Lily. Les mains mouillées, elle ne pouvait répondre, et surtout ne pouvait pas couper l'appel entrant. En revanche, Regina glissa le téléphone rouge, arrêtant la sonnerie. Emma fut surprise par ce geste. Elle finit la dernière assiette, s'essuya les mains avant de faire face à Regina, qui continuait d'essuyer comme si de rien n'était.

\- J'ai fait l'erreur de ne pas trouver les mots. Je ne ferais pas l'erreur de te regarder t'éloigner avec une autre. Regina avoua en posant l'assiette dans le placard ouvert.

\- J'ai choisi de ne pas la voir cette après-midi. Emma confessa. Je ne pense pas la revoir du tout d'ailleurs. J'ai une plus belle brune en tête. Elle reprit avec un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres.

\- Arrêtes de faire ça. Regina rigola désemparée par l'attitude de la blonde.

\- Faire quoi ? Emma demanda malgré qu'elle connaisse la réponse.

\- D'être aussi confiante.

La blonde s'approcha lentement de la pédiatre, exactement comme elle l'avait fait dans le parking un mois plus tôt, à la différence que la brune ne recula pas. Sourire tendre sur ses lèvres, Emma posa une main sur sa hanche amenant un premier contact. Elle ramena Regina contre elle délicatement, cette derrière posa ses mains sur les épaules musclées de la doctoresse. Emma frôla son nez contre celui de Regina avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, l'embrassant avec gentillesse et délicatesse.

* * *

Emma venait de terminer une consultation plus longue que prévue. Assise à son bureau, elle rangeait les papiers éparpillés sur la table. Elle soupira sous la montagne de feuille qu'elle avait pu laisser en plan avant de commencer à ranger. Elle avait encore le compte rendu à taper en prime. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez ! Emma cria râlant de ne pas trouver la suite de la consultation sous cet amas de feuilles volantes.

A l'entente des talons de sa petite amie, Emma leva les yeux pour les poser sur la brune, en blouse. Elle lui sourit heureuse de la voir avant de la saluer, cherchant encore la feuille.

\- Hey bébé. Quelqu'un a besoin de moi ? Emma demanda car souvent, elle était dérangée dans son bureau pour une urgence.

\- Oui en réalité. Regina répondit mystérieuse, avançant vers la blonde telle une prédatrice.

\- Si c'est Pierce, dis-lui qu'elle peut faire l'opération comme une grande. Elle n'a plus besoin de moi. Emma expliqua sans porter attention à sa petite amie, continuant de ranger les papiers, assise à son bureau.

\- C'est déjà fait. Non c'est moi qui aie besoin de toi.

Le ton de voix employé par la brune attira l'attention de la doctoresse qui releva le visage sous une vision. Regina avançait vers elle, lentement, déboutonnant un à un les boutons de sa chemise bleue, avant de s'installer à califourchon sur les cuisses d'Emma qui déglutit sous le regard noir de sa brune.

Les yeux verts émeraude glissèrent sur la peau dénudée olive, présentée à eux comme un cadeau. Les doigts fins pâles caressaient les cuisses encadrant les hanches de la blonde. C'était un réflexe qu'elle avait pris au fur et à mesure de leur relation. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans toucher sa brune quand elle était si proche. Elle se devait de glisser sa peau contre la sienne dans de simples caresses, ou plus longues étreintes.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas faire l'amour à l'hôpital. Emma rappela à la pédiatre qui jouait avec le bas de son pull blanc.

\- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas notre première fois ici. Mais si je compte bien, nous ne sommes plus à notre première fois. Regina susurra dans l'oreille de sa blonde tout en se relevant, ses doigts agrippés à son pull, la tirant avec elle vers la table de consultation.

\- Tu as raison. Nous sommes bien à la dixième, au moins. Emma souffla lorsque les dents de son amante mordirent son cou.

\- Quatorzième pour être exacte. Regina informa avec une voix pleine de désir, avant de lécher l'oreille de la blonde.

\- Merde. Emma jura sentant ses jambes l'abandonner, projetant son corps en avant contre celui de la brune qui ne put que se coucher sur la table.

Elles rigolèrent ensemble de cette réaction soudaine. La tête posée contre la table, Regina mangeait du regard la blonde, qui la fixait intensément. Ses yeux habituellement verts devinrent aussi noirs que la nuit en une fraction de seconde. Avec son sourire en coin sexy sur ses lèvres, Emma descendit embrasser, parsemer le cou de Regina de baisers et coups de langue. Cette dernière gigotait sous ses gestes exquis qui faisaient monter la chaleur en elle. Ses jambes de part et d'autre des hanches de son amante, elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier son poids sur elle.

Une main experte caressa la cuisse de la brune, puis glissa vers l'intérieur, sous la jupe, puis sur le tissu cachant son sexe. Regina arrêta de respirer sous le contact suscitant un petit rire satisfait à la blonde. Emma continuait de faire languir sa brune, la caressait d'haut en bas sur le tissu mouillé. Elle n'avait pas menti, elle avait vraiment besoin d'elle. La blonde entendait les inspirations saccadées de sa douce contre son oreille. Elle sentait ses doigts, passés sous son pull, griffés gentiment son dos, lui arrachant un grognement.

Emma savait qu'elles n'avaient pas toute l'éternité, surtout sur leur lieu de travail. Elle embrassa avec passion et ardeur Regina qui se perdit dans le baiser, oubliant presque la main glissée sous son sous-vêtement, la toucher là où elle le voulait. Couchée sur la table d'examen, Emma pouvait lui faire ce qu'elle désirait, et cette dernière le savait et en jouait.

\- Il faut aller vite sur le lieu de travail. Tu crois que tu tiendras le rythme ? Emma la taquina, pressant sur son clitoris.

\- A toi de le découvrir Emma. Regina répondit en arrachant un baiser brulant à son amante.

Sous leurs coups de langue, Emma pénétra de deux doigts la brune, la prenant aussi loin que la position lui permettait. Regina ne répondit pas au baiser durant quelques secondes, s'habituait à la blonde en elle. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'Emma commença ses coups de reins appuyés contre sa main, la prenant vite et loin. La respiration de la pédiatre était saccadée, elle ne pouvait pas parler sous ce plaisir intense que la blonde lui procurait.

Emma savourait la sensation des murs de sa brune tremblés sous ses pénétrations toujours plus intenses et brutales. La gorge exposée, elle posa ses lèvres sur cette dernière, marquant la peau olive de leurs ébats ici. Elle décida de ne pas laisser de marques dans son cou, mais ne se gêna pas sur le haut de son sein gauche, laissant un suçon pour lui rappeler de cet instant particulier.

Les doigts d'Emma avaient de plus en plus de mal à bouger. Elle lécha la gorge de sa brune qui susurrait des injures. La main de la blonde vint agripper la table fermement, et renforça ses coups de reins.

\- AH ! cria Regina sans se retenir sous les pénétrations brutales. EMMA !

\- Je constate que tu aimes crier mon prénom bébé, mais sois plus silencieuse, sinon on va se faire choper. Emma demanda dans l'oreille de son amante avec un ton satisfait.

\- Je te déteste. Regina rouspéta sous l'arrogance de sa compagne.

\- Vraiment ? Emma ralentit ses mouvements sachant pertinemment que sa petite amie allait bientôt atteindre l'orgasme. Et tu me déteste comment ?

Les pénétrations lentes et profondes de la blonde rendaient Regina sans mots, sentant le plaisir arrivé à son paroxysme. Les yeux verts d'Emma dans les siens, elle ramena son front sur elle.

\- Je te déteste comme je t'aime. Regina confia glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de la femme qu'elle aimait.

Emma l'embrassa tendrement avant de donner un dernier coup de rein puissant, faisant hurler la brune dans sa bouche. Avec des vas et viens lents, elle accompagna son amante dans son orgasme. Regina se relaxa contre la table et essayait de reprendre sa respiration après cet ébat différent. La doctoresse embrassait son ventre tout en boutonnant sa chemise bleue après son passage. Ses doigts replacèrent une mèche de cheveux brune dans la masse avant de toucher son nez contre celui en face d'elle. Le sourire de la brune après ce geste valait tout l'or du monde.

\- Alors cette expérience dans le bureau ? Emma demanda continuant d'être attentionnée avec sa petite amie.

\- Je regrette ne pas avoir essayé la première fois. Regina la taquina s'asseyant sur la table, redressant Emma dans son mouvement.

Entre les jambes de sa brune, Emma fronça les sourcils sous cette annonce. La pédiatre poussa gentiment la blonde pour se lever et remis en place sa jupe, pile au moment où une infirmière entra dans le bureau. Emma s'éloigna vers son bureau tout en prétextant discuter d'un patient avec son amante.

L'infirmière les regarda successivement, alimentant la gêne de la brune qui pensait être prise sur le fait. Emma, elle, agissait comme si de rien n'était et récupéra le document que lui tendait l'aide-soignante qui sortit de suite après. Assise à son bureau, la blonde se délectait de voir la brune si mal à l'aise. Regina la réprimanda du regard.

\- C'est toi qui as voulu être aventurière. Emma lui rappela avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

\- Et j'ai adoré cette aventure mon cœur. A ce soir. Regina termina avec un sourire ravi et sexy collé sur son visage.

* * *

Emma était attablée, seule dans un bon restaurant, portant un jean noir avec un pull noir également à motif blanc, ses cheveux détachés encadrant son visage. Elle attendait quelqu'un d'important.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps quand une main se posa sur son épaule, la signalant de son arrivée. La brune était vêtue d'une robe bleue épousant parfaitement ses formes, ses lèvres rouges sang, appelant celle de la blonde. Emma se leva pour l'embrasser gentiment, avant de tirer sa chaise.

Regina était venue ce soir-là. Les doigts entrelacés sur la nappe blanche, elles dinèrent tranquillement toutes les deux, partageant des histoires drôles sur leurs services respectifs. Emma était aux anges, accompagnée par la brune rencontrée lors d'un speed-dating. Mais Regina semblait ailleurs, songeuse.

\- Emma. J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Regina débuta clairement nerveuse.

La blonde lâcha la main de la pédiatre, confuse par le changement soudain d'atmosphère. Regina n'avait plus ce sourire heureux sur ses lèvres, cette étincelle dans ses yeux bruns, elle était mal à l'aise, gênée presque. Emma craignait le pire suite à cette phrase.

\- On est ensemble depuis six mois maintenant. Tout le monde est au courant à présent, Henry t'adore. Tu as des affaires chez moi, comme j'en ai chez toi. Regina essayait de paraitre la plus confiante possible, mais sous le regard soucieux de sa blonde, elle avait du mal. Je veux plus. J'aimerais qu'on habite ensemble. Regina confessa en regardant Emma. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Je dis que je suis entièrement d'accord. Emma répondit un sourire radieux sur les lèvres en attrapant la main de sa compagne. Que dirais-tu d'une maison ?

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bonjour ! Je suis ravie de vous poster cette deuxième partie de Dines avec moi ! Vous avez été nombreux à me le demander dans vos reviews donc j'espère que cette suite vous plaira et qu'elle répondra à vos attentes. Je tenais à la poster aujourd'hui car nous sommes à exactement une semaine de la reprise de ONCE UPON A TIME, donc prenez cela comme un petit cadeau de rentrée ;). Je tenais également à m'excuser pour les fautes énormes sur l'OS La déesse des livres. Je n'avais pas choisi le bon fichier quand j'ai posté l'histoire, mais l'erreur est corrigée (merci encore à la personne qui me l'a fait remarquer!).**

 **Si cette suite vous a plu, laissez une review, commentaire, un message privé si vous avez des questions, ou idées pour un OS. Je serais ravie de discuter avec vous ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end et je vous dis à la prochaine ! L**


	3. les mots de Laurie

**Les mots de Laurie**

Je sais que vous serez déçu d'apprendre qui ne s'agit en rien d'une suite à Iron Girl. Cependant, il est important que je réponde aux quelques reviews postées sur cette histoire, en particulier les personnes qui n'arrivent pas à accéder au site.

J'ai bien reçu vos demandes, votre enthousiasme me touche énormément, seulement l'inconvénient avec cette plateforme est qu'elle bloque tous les liens vers des sites. Cela ne m'arrêtera pas pour autant.

Tous mes écrits sont présents sur **mon blog lesmotsdelaurie point fr.** Si vous avez toujours des problèmes pour y accéder, passez par la page facebook du même nom que mon site. Par ailleurs, toute l'actualité passe par là-bas. Si vous voulez être au courant des prochains articles, prochaines sorties, c'est sur facebook qu'il faut me suivre pour avoir l'exclusivité.

Je profite de ce petit temps pour votre annoncer **officiellement la sortie de Noel à New York** ! L'histoire est disponible en deux formats : e book ou broché, alors si vous souhaitez redécouvrir cette romance, venez sur la page facebook où vous trouverez un lien pour l'acheter !

Merci à vous pour votre intérêt pour mes écrits ! Vous êtes les meilleurs ! Prenez soin de vous.

 **Laurie.**


End file.
